


Turning  Page

by itslauram



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslauram/pseuds/itslauram
Summary: A sweet, little reunion for Jamie and Claire, set in the “A New Day” universe. This can be read on it’s own or as part of the series. Thank you so much for reading! ❤️ Find me on tumblr at itsslauram (extra s 😂) for moodboards/other visuals.🎧 Turning Page - Sleeping at Last (highly suggest listening to this song if you haven’t. It’s THE Jamie and Claire theme song.)You Make it Real - James Morrison
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 26
Kudos: 167





	Turning  Page

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet, little reunion for Jamie and Claire, set in the “A New Day” universe. This can be read on it’s own or as part of the series. Thank you so much for reading! ❤️ Find me on tumblr at itsslauram (extra s 😂) for moodboards/other visuals.
> 
> 🎧 Turning Page - Sleeping at Last (highly suggest listening to this song if you haven’t. It’s THE Jamie and Claire theme song.)  
> You Make it Real - James Morrison

I heard him approach, trainers on the pavement.

“Excuse me, ma’am? Are ye waitin’ for someone?”

I played along.

“My boyfriend will be here any minute now, so I’d watch yourself, sir,” I replied. An unspoken “I dare you” hung in the air and an eyebrow raised at him in a challenge.

His blue eyes tightened, a smirk spreading across his face.

“Och, aye? Weel then.”

Jamie closed the distance between us, warm hands on my cheeks as he bent to kiss me. I stood on my toes, arms reaching for him, our height difference present as always. He lifted me easily. Hands gripping my ass, my legs wrapping themselves around his waist, we were a sloppy mess of lips and tongues and teeth. Soft sighs, muffled “mmmphs,” and whispers of each other’s names filled the space around us.

Work had taken Jamie away to London for the past week, and I missed him something fierce. He never shied away from letting me know that he missed me, too. This was a particular quality that I found so endearing about Jamie. He never tried to pretend he didn’t need me or kept his feelings from me. If anything, he made sure that I knew. This was incredibly refreshing to find in a man, and it only made me appreciate him that much more.

On the other hand, it didn’t surprise me. My sweet lad had taken to FaceTiming me every night I was home, rather than a goodnight call or text, simply because he would “sleep better” if I was the last thing he saw.

I thought he was shitting me, but Jamie was, well, _Jamie_.

A need for oxygen overruled my need for him and I pulled back slightly, planting a succession of pecks on his lips, swollen from our eager attempt to devour each other. I felt those same lips turn upwards under mine, and I matched his smile with my own. Neither of us took any initiative to move, Jamie swaying us lazily.

In the afternoon sunshine, in the quiet, empty courtyard behind the hospital (our usual meeting spot when we could both manage to get away for a lunch break at the same time, or on occasion when my phone would vibrate in my scrub pocket with a _“what are you doing , Sassenach? Coffee break?”_ text) wrapped around my boyfriend, my boyfriend who I was ridiculously in love with, I felt a genuine happiness down to my bones.

We hadn’t declared _those_ words officially to each other yet, but I had the sneaking suspicion that Jamie was holding back for my sake.

Each time we had sex, lying together afterwards, spent, sweaty, and deliriously satisfied, his face buried in my neck, it was on the tip of his tongue. I knew it. I wasn’t oblivious to the way he looked at me when he was inside me, or as he brought me over the edge with his hands, his eyes never leaving my face.

More than once I had opened my own to find him looking at me like the entire world began and ended with...me. The purest adoration etched onto every one of his features. Overwhelmed, chest almost painful from the foreign sensation of my heart too big to fit inside, I’d pull him down to me and tighten every limb I could around him. It was all I could do to calm my jumble of emotions. _So many_ at once.

But he knew _me_ , and he knew this wasn’t something I was used to.

This thing between us, it happened so fast and the realization that I was not at all loath to admit to myself that I had never been more comfortable being attached to another person in my entire life, came as a surprise.

Returning to the present, I kissed him once more with an exaggerated smacking sound and he laughed, loosening my legs from his waist and setting me back on my feet.

“What would yer boyfriend think if he found ye out here,” he gave my ass another squeeze and lowered his mouth to my ear, his voice changing to a husky, suggestive tone, “wi’ another lad’s hands on yer—“

I meant to laugh, really I did, but the only sound that managed to escape was a breathy, half-moan that made Jamie belly laugh, and soon I was joining in.

“Stop it.” I snorted, laughter dying off to small gasps for air and quiet chuckles.

I wound my hands around his waist and rested my chin on his chest, looking up at him from beneath my lashes.

“I’m so glad you’re home.”

There it was. The soft, half-grin that could undo me right there. My favorite.

He tapped my nose with his.

“Aye. Me too, Sorcha.”

~~~~~~~~

Later that night we lay in bed, my head resting on his chest, his fingers drawing circles on my bare back.

I nuzzled my face into his sternum and placed a kiss there.

“Jamie?” I whispered.

“Yes, mo ghràidh?”

My hand that had been stroking his chest stilled, fingers spread, pressing down into the space above his heart.

“I love you.”

_I surrender who I've been for who you are  
For nothing makes me stronger than your  
fragile heart  
If I had only felt how it feels to be yours  
Well I would have known  
What I've been living for all along  
What I’ve been living for_


End file.
